


Help me out?

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [87]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Puck goes to Rachel for some advice to help deal with one of his problems
Series: Glee Drabbles [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 5





	Help me out?

** Puck and Rachel **

“I don’t know what to do,” Puck lamented to Rachel. “I can’t get a date, and now the girls that Ms. White assigns to help me with any project all said no.”

“Do you want me to help you out?” Rachel asked.

“You’re just about the only girl who will still speak to me,” Puck said.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help,” Rachel said.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

“Attention young woman of McKinnley, can I have your attention?” Rachel announced in the cafeteria. “I would like to ask you all a question about one Noah Puckerman. Who here – by show of hands – has slept with Puck?” Quite a large amount of girls raised their hands. “Who here told Noah that they wanted to be more than a one night stand?” Most of the hands went down, a few remained, and Rachel knew that Puck did try to make things more, but they didn’t work. “Who is mad because Puck didn’t want more from you?” The hands went back up. “Okay, hands down. Now we all know what’s going on. Noah Puckerman is a whore.”

“What?” Puck spluttered. Rachel held her hand up to stop him.

“All of you ladies knew that Puck is a whore, and that he is good at what he does,” Rachel continued. “You all are just as liable. You wanted to sleep with Puck because of his reputation. None of you brought up more than sex with him – so there should be no hard feelings when he ‘hit it and quit it’. Shame on all of you. The next time you sleep with someone, try to get to know them. Noah is an awesome person, but none of you took the time to look past his penis. Now stop being silly little girls and treat him like a human being.”

“A whore Rach?” Noah asked as he helped her down from the table she stood on. “You couldn’t find a better word?”

“Spade is a spade,” Rachel said. “But it’s working.” Several girls closest came over and genuinely apologized.

“Thank you,” Puck told her.


End file.
